


Nuorukainen

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toisella puolen on niin kovin yksinäistä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuorukainen

**Author's Note:**

> Miten mä muistelisin että joissain kulttuureissa nää aavetarinat liittyy tähän kuukauteen? Ei sillä että tää olisi pelottava tai jotain. Tai edes mitenkään järin hyvä.
> 
> Toivon ettei kenellekään käännös "tiedustelujoukot" ole mitenkään ylitsepääsemätön.

En oikeastaan osannut sanoa, mitä mieltä olin kapteeni Kirsteinista. Minut ja neljä muuta toveriani oli valittu hänen ryhmäänsä pian liityttyämme tiedustelujoukkoihin, syystä jota en tiennyt. Kapteeni Kirstein ei ollut vanha, mutta hän oli nähnyt elämässään paljon ja se oli muovannut hänestä vakavan ja järkevän oloisen miehen, ikäistään kypsemmän. Ei sillä, etteivätkö kaikki tiedustelujoukoissa olleet todistaneet kauheuksia, monet heistä olivat samanlaisia kuin kapteeni. Mutta Jean Kirsteinin sisällä sykki jotain, jota kukaan meistä ei oikeastaan osannut eikä tarkemmin ajateltuna halunnutkaan kunnolla hahmottaa.

Me lähdimme jo hyvin pian matkaamaan hevosten selässä muurien ulkopuolelle. Olimme vielä nuoria, emmekä aivan varmoja siitä pitäisikö asiaan suhtautua huolettomasti vai ei. Kapteenia käsky ei näyttänyt vaivaavaan, joten minä ja toverinikin päätimme ettemme murehtisi, ei vaikka tällainen sotilaan elämä oli vaaroja ja vaivoja täynnä. Minun hevoseni oli musta ja luonteeltaan levoton, siinä oli kaiketi jotain samaa kuin minussakin. Vapaus tuntui väkinäiseltä kun lähdimme pois, jätimme ihmisasutuksen taaksemme ja matkasimme kohti aikoinaan hylättyä linnaa, jossa tiedustelujoukot nykyään pitivät tukikohtaa. Siellä ei ollut muita, ja huoneiden autius oli suorastaan henkeäsalpaavaa.

Illalla istuimme kynttilän valossa, me alokkaat, kapteeni oli mennyt jonnekin muualle. Camille kertoi meille tarinan jonka oli kuullut joiltain vanhemmilta armeijakavereiltaan.  
"Tiedättekö, tähän paikkaan liittyen... Vuosia sitten, siitä on jo kauan, eräs ryhmä kävi taistelun juuri tässä tämän paikan lähettyvillä. Kapteeni Kirstein oli siellä mukana, mutta hän säästyi koska oli rikkonut varusteensa ja joutunut palaamaan tukikohdalle. Muut ryhmästä kuolivat. Eräs heistä, Armin Arlert nimeltään, yritti raahautua pahasti haavoittuneena takaisin tänne, tuskasta ulvoen ja jättäen perässään valtavan verivanan. Mutta hän kuoli tuon pihalla olevan kaivon kohdalla, ei koskaan ehtinyt perille", hän päätti juttunsa. Tarina sai minut voimaan pahoin, enkä mielinyt tarkemmin miettiä tuon onnettoman sotilaan kohtaloa, sillä samoin voisi käydä kenelle tahansa meistä. Puheensorina hiljeni kapteenin saapuessa paikalle, me vilkuilimme toisiamme ja hänen vakavia kasvojaan. Hänellä oli poskessaan syvä arpi, ainoa muistomerkki joka hänellä oli saavutuksistaan. Hän ei näyttänyt ylpeältä. Meille oli sanottu että jokainen takaisku tiedustelujoukkojen riveissä tekisi meistä vahvempia, mutta sitä minä epäilin, ihmiset eivät olleet luonnostaan vahvoja. Pikemminkin oppisimme vain unohtamaan heikkoutemme.

Päässäni soi sirkan ääni valmistautuessani menemään nukkumaan. Oli jo syyskuuta, mutta ilta oli yhä lämmin, joten minä päätin avata ikkunan huoneestani. Saranat narisivat ikävästi ja toivoin ettei tuuli yltyisi illalla. Syysillan pimeydessä huone näytti entistä vieraammalta ja epäystävällisemmältä, kuunvalo heitti kalpean varjonsa huoneeseen ja se ui ikkunan lasissa. Minä kaivauduin ohuen huovan alle ja kuuntelin sirkkojen ääntä, vaikka niiden olisi pitänyt jo kuolla, mutta ehkä koska kesä oli ollut niin lämmin ja kostea olivat sirkatkin selvinneet tähän asti ja jatkoivat epämiellyttävää surinaansa, joka ei sopinut vuodenaikaan ollenkaan.

Heräsin yöllä monotoniseen naputukseen. Oikeastaan naputus saattoi olla osa unta, jota olin juuri heräämisen hetkellä ollut uneksimassa, sillä se päättyi kun sain silmäni auki. Kesti hetken ennen kun näköaistini tottui pimeään. Nousin ylös juodakseni vettä, ja vilkaisin ikkunaa kohti nähdäkseni, oliko aurinko nousemassa. Kauhukseni minua olivat vastassa ihmisen kasvot. Huurteisen lasin takana niiden kolkko muoto hahmottui hiljakseen yön pimeydessä, ilme oli vakaa kuin nukkuvalla ja epätoivoinen kuin kuolevalla. Luulin katselijaa ensin naiseksi, sillä hänen hiuksensa olivat leuanmittaiset, mutta sitten totesin hänet nuoreksi mieheksi. Nuorukaisella oli vaaleat hiukset ja maidonvalkea iho, ja hänen silmänsä olivat tyhjät. Säikähdin aluksi, minulta meinasi karata huuto, mutta sitten hahmo alkoi näyttää silmiini nukelta tai joltakin. Näin osan leukaa ja nenää ikkunan raossa, saranat narisivat hiljaa.  
Tuijotimme toisiamme, minä ja hän, tai oikeastaan hän ei tuntunut katsovan mihinkään, hänen silmiensä katse oli kiinnittynyt johonkin toismaailmalliseen. Lopulta, hetken mielijohteesta päätin avata suuni ja kysyä:  
"Kuka olet?" Hahmo ei vastannut, vaan antoi kylmän katseensa levätä jossakin. Tulisikohan se sisään, jos avaisin ikkunan kokonaan? Asiaa tarkemmin mietittyäni totesin etten haluaisi kyseistä tyyppiä huoneeseeni sisään, vaikka hän selvästi tuntui odottavan jotain sensuuntaista tuolla ikkunan toisella puolella. Hitaasti kävelin huoneen lattian läpi ja suljin ikkunan. Ikkunan tykö tullessani huomasin, että hänellä oli päällään pahasti repeytynyt tiedustelujoukkojen univormu, samanlainen kuin minullakin. Metalli kilahti lukitessani ikkunan, käännyttyäni kuljin nopeammin ja kiipesin sänkyyni ja nukahdin oitis.

Aamulla kaikki oli niin kuin tavallisestikin. Ei ollut mitään merkkejä siitä, että huoneessa olisi käynyt joku, edes puhtaassa lasissa ei ollut jälkiä siitä että siihen olisi koskettu. Päivänvalossa kuvitelma siitä, että joku tuntematon olisi sotilaan univormussa ylipäätään kurkistellut ikkunasta oli suorastaan pähkähullu. Miten saatoinkaan kuvitella, että se olikaan jotain muuta kuin unta? Vaikka toki, silloin yön viileys ja ikkunasaranoiden narina oli tuntunut mahdottoman todelliselta... Minä puin päälleni ja kiiruhdin alakertaan tapaamaan muut ryhmän jäsenet. Kerroin heille epätavallisen realistisesta unestani, ja se herätti heissä hilpeyttä.  
"Sinä se olet aina ollut hermoheikko, Thomas!"  
"Luuletko että vanhan Armin Arlertin henki tuli tervehtimään?" he kiusoittelivat. Ovi kolahti ja kapteeni Kirstein astui sisään, kasvoillaan epätavallisen kireä ilme.  
"Armin Arlert, mitä hänestä?" hän kysyi. Muut loivat katseita minuun ja odottivat että puhuisin heidän puolestaan. Emmin hetken, mutta kohdatessani kapteenin katseen päädyin kertomaan hänelle unestani. 

Aluksi kuvittelin että kapteeni hermostuisi ja käskisi minun lopettaa kummituksiin uskomisen. Mutta hän kuunteli tarinani keskittyneesti, kuin se olisi jotain tärkeää tai arvokasta. Kun päätin juttuni, hän katsoi minua silmiin ja kysyi:  
"Näytätkö minulle missä näit sen nuorukaisen?" Minä nyökkäsin epävarmana. En ymmärtänyt mitä hän siitä tiedosta hyötyisi, mutta eipä minun kannattanut kieltäytyäkään. Kulkiessamme peräkkäin yläkertaan tunsin niskassani hänen raskaan hengityksensä, jos en tietäisi paremmin niin luulisin hänen olevan peloissaan tai jotakin sinnepäin. Perille päästyämme näytin hänelle huoneen ainoan, nyt suljetun ikkunan. Kapteeni käveli sen luokse ja tutki ikkunaa hetken, tähyili ulos pihaa ja siellä näkyvää vanhaa kaivoa. Sen jälkeen hän kääntyi minun puoleeni ja kysyi totiseen ja painokkaaseen sävyyn:  
"Thomas, nuku sinä tänä yönä minun huoneessani niin minä jään tänne." Häkellyin enkä tiennyt mitä vastata, mutta kapteeni Kirsteinin silmät olivat kovat ja surulliset, ja minä nyökkäsin.

Me emme poistuneet sinä päivänä tukikohdalta, ja illan tullen vein tavarani kapteenin huoneeseen ja koin yllättävää helpotusta huomatessani, ettei siellä ollut ikkunoita. Yöllä en uneksinut mitään, en yhtikäs mitään, ja aamu oli vielä varhainen kun heräsin syvästä horroksestani. Kulkiessani käytävää pitkin huomasin oman huoneeni oven olevan raollaan. Yrittämättä kunnolla edes hillitä uteliaisuuttani kurkistin ovenraosta sisään. Näin kapteenin hahmon kumartuneena levällään olevan ikkunan eteen, pää ikkunalaudalle painettuna. Säikähdin aluksi, luullen hänen kuolleen, ja avasin oven naristen. Hän hätkähti hereille, tähyili ikkunasta ulos ja sitten taakseen. Hänen kasvonsa näyttivät kiihkeän epätoivoisilta, mutta hänen huomatessaan minut niille palautui taas niiden tunnusomainen, vakavan alakuloinen ilme.  
"Se olitkin vain sinä", hän mumisi ja katsoi sitten taas ikkunaa kohti. Ymmärsin nyt että hän oli valvonut ikkunan ääressä ja toivonut näkevänsä saman näyn kuin minäkin.

"Olen pahoillani", sanoin hiljaa. Kapteeni lysähti ikkunan ääreen istumaan ja nyt näin hänen itkevän, raivokkaasti ja lohduttomasti. En tiennyt mitä sanoa, vaikka huomasin hänen olevan suunniltaan surusta ja tunsin itseni pieneksi ja mitättömäksi, häpeällisen avuttomaksi.  
"Olen pahoillani, mitä se sitten onkin", sopersin jälleen, ja hän käännähti katsomaan minua, ruskeat mantelisilmät punaisina ja kyynelten täyttäminä, hurjistuneina ja pohjattoman surullisina.  
"Minä niin kaipaan häntä! Kaipaan häntä enemmän kuin janoinen vettä tai lapsi kotiaan! Sinä päivänä kun hän kuoli, minä seisoin täällä ja näin hänet tuon kaivon juurella, hengittämässä ulos elämänsä viimeisiä rippeitä. Juoksin hänen luokseen mutta en voinut enää tehdä mitään, muistan vain vihoviimeisen elon hiukkasen hänen silmissään ja huulille vaienneet sanat, joita en saanut kuulla. Voi, kuinka toivoisinkaan kuulevani hänen äänensä vielä kerran ja näkeväni hänen hymynsä edessäni! Mutta hänet on viety minulta pois niin kuin ne muutkin, joiden vuoksi tässä maailmassa elän. Siunattu Armin, miksi sinäkin?" Hän huusi ja vaikeroi, ja hänen jalo hahmonsa oli kutistunut joksikin surkeaksi ja alkeelliseksi, ikävöivän miehen rujoksi irvikuvaksi. Minä katsoin tunteenpurkausta henkeäni pidättäen.

"Olen pahoillani, kapteeni Kirstein..." sain sanotuksi ja lähdin sitten pois, sydän hakaten raivokkaasti. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta monesta kun kaduin tiedustelujoukkoihin liittymistä.


End file.
